


Podchinit´sya

by dreamingtany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Fanart, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingtany/pseuds/dreamingtany
Summary: I took my pencils out to play again...I was inspired by Solnishko by ZoyciteM. Everything found here is part of her story.





	1. Sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398594) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> Hello to everyone who stumbles upon this :)  
> Again I was inspired by Zoycite who is an amazing writer and always gets me to be creative. Thanks for that!
> 
> I am curently trying to figure out the requested bathroom scene and also the vip area scene from the very beginning but while i was doing that my brain came up with this idea and I wanted to share it with you guys. So here we go with Sam on his little mat in Gospodin´s bedroom.
> 
> PS: Kudos and Comments make my day!  
> _____________________________________________________


	2. welcome to the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time we are in chapter one. The first meeting of Sam and Castiel :) hope you like it!  
> And keep the kudos coming. I appreciate every single one, they keep me drawing...


End file.
